


Comfort

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira seeks comfort in Saxa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: I was thinking something sweet, maybe Mira visiting Saxa at night to get all the comfort and love she deserves?

Mira walked through the camp until she found the tent Saxa had claimed. Saxa was lying on a makeshift bed twirling one of her daggers in her hands and looking up. The German turned towards Mira when she walked inside. “You should be with Spartacus?”

Mira shook her head. “I am not his, nor is he mine.”

Saxa nodded. “Why have you come here?”

Mira was silent for a moment. She truly didn’t know why she was there only that she wanted to be in the other women’s presence. After Saxa had kissed her when they won, Mira had a hard time pushing the woman from her mind. “When I am around you, I do not feel so lonely.”

Saxa set aside her dagger and lifted the blanket. “Come.”

Mira allowed herself to lay under the covers. Saxa wrapped herself around the archer. “Spartacus is an…ass?” Saxa looked at Mira for confirmation and when Mira nodded, Saxa continued. “You deserve better.”

"Would you be better?" Mira asked. She had seen the warrior around others. She took what she wanted and was with a different person almost every night.

Saxa leaned in and pressed her lips to Mira’s, running her fingers through her hair. “I can be.” Saxa kissed her again, pulling the other woman closer. After a couple more kisses, Saxa pulled away and smiled at Mira. “Sleep now. We talk in morning.”

Mira nodded and turned on her other side, Saxa moving behind her and wrapping her up in her arms. She fell asleep easily that night, no longer plagued by thoughts that she couldn’t be loved. She also found in the nights that followed, that she felt more comfort and love in Saxa’s arms than she ever had in Spartacus’.


End file.
